


Трудности перевода

by Alre_Snow, fandom JRRT 2020 (fandomJRRT2020)



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Cultural Differences, F/M, Hair Kink, Misunderstandings, Oral Sex, Weird Elven Sexual Mores, stop making love to me while i'm trying to fuck you
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:06:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26429848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alre_Snow/pseuds/Alre_Snow, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomJRRT2020/pseuds/fandom%20JRRT%202020
Summary: Халет нужно как-то справляться с горем, и никто не притрагивался к Карантиру уже столетиями; это не значит, что они хоть сколько-то хорошо понимают друг друга.
Relationships: Caranthir | Morifinwë/Haleth of the Haladin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки)





	Трудности перевода

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [lost in translation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23802340) by [elftrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elftrash/pseuds/elftrash). 



> Кинк: контакт культур, культурные различия.

Делить постель с эльфом, как выясняется, куда больше похоже на то, когда делишь постель с женщиной из халадин, а не с мужчиной. Карантир, конечно, мужчина, но он тратит на Халет больше времени, чем любой воин из тех, с которыми ей доводилось спать. Обычно для этого Халет предпочитает женщин — не только для постели, но и для долгих поцелуев, для прикосновений и бессмысленных, но приятных разговоров. С мужчинами она хочет иначе: быстро, жестко, и расстаться сразу после.

Первый раз это случается после пира, который князь Карантир устраивает в Таргелионе, — как часть помощи, которую он предлагает народу халадин после их спасения. И не то чтобы ей так уж нравился эльфийский князь, но он весьма хорош собой, пусть и вечно хмурится, и чем больше Халет смотрит на него и пьет крепкое красное вино, тем чаще его губы складываются не столько в злую насмешку, сколько в обиженную гримасу. От вина у него всё сильнее краснеет лицо.

Он заливается краской еще сильней — хотя, казалось бы, куда уж, — когда под конец вечера она решительно берет его за уши и целует. Можно подумать, его никогда не целовали прежде, так он вздрагивает! Халет не намерена ложиться в постель с девственницами, будь то мужчины или женщины, так что она отпускает его, и он смотрит на нее, моргая своими невозможно длинными ресницами.

Смущенный и растерянный — таким он ей нравится. Это идет ему куда больше, чем высокомерие.

— Это твой первый поцелуй?

— Я... нет, — отвечает князь Карантир. — Я был... был женат. Прежде.

Из вдовцов любовники лучше, чем из мужчин, которые никогда не женились.

— Тогда ты знаешь, что делать, — говорит Халет. — Где твоя спальня?

Эта комната больше подходит высокородной госпоже, чем надменному государю-воину, которого она встретила в грязи и крови на берегу реки. Вдали от полного людей зала в воздухе чувствуется аромат каких-то цветов, которые она не может узнать, а постель покрыта не только шкурами, но и странными мягкими подушками и богатой тканью. Халет едва утруждает себя тем, чтобы оглядеться вокруг, а затем толкает его на кровать и стягивает его панцирь, дергает завязки его кожаных штанов и своих собственных.

Она седлает его, кусая в обнажившееся плечо, насаживается на него и трахает, и доказывает себе, что она всё еще жива, пока он хватает ртом воздух и вздрагивает под ней, побежденный.

Эльф по-прежнему тяжело дышит, когда она кончает — чуть позже него самого; смотрит на нее широко раскрытыми глазами. Халет по-прежнему не сняла большую часть своих доспехов и, не вставая, она принимается стаскивать кожаный панцирь с грубыми металлическими пластинами, расстегивая задубевшие ремни. Затем следует ее туника. На ней еще остается рубашка с отметинами пота и ржавчины, и нагрудная повязка, и кожаные поножи, но Карантир вдруг снова сосредотачивается на ней, крепче стискивает ее бедра, и они начинают двигаться снова.

Закончив, Халет поднимается и собирает свою одежду. Грязная кожа и металл ее отброшенных доспехов выглядят неуместно на этом полу, среди свежего тростника и раздавленных трав. Ее нижнее белье не отличается чистотой и ароматом. Как и она сама.

— Эмм... — говорит эльф позади нее. Он по-прежнему в основном одет, не считая сброшенного плаща и сорванного панциря. Его броня устроена куда как сложнее. Халет даже подумывала, не будет ли быстрее попросту срезать ее. — У меня есть... купальня.

— Это что, жалоба?

— Предложение.

— Хмм, — отвечает Халет.

Как выясняется, эльфы умеют нагревать воду для купания без особого труда. Да она могла бы переспать с Карантиром только за это. Это, пожалуй, даже лучше, чем постельные игры, — вымыться в тихой, уютной комнате, в безопасности, где далекие звуки ее веселящихся людей лишь смутно доносятся сквозь стены. И здесь жарко. Когда она в последний раз не мерзла?

— У меня есть масло, — говорит Карантир.

— Для чего это? — с подозрением спрашивает Халет.

— Для твоих волос, — поясняет эльф. Он смотрел, как она моется, не произнеся ни слова. Теперь он опускается на колени рядом с ванной. — И гребень. — Он покраснел сильнее, чем она, а ее кожа уже ярко-розовая от горячей воды. — Можно мне?..

— Если хочешь, — отвечает Халет, и эльф выливает свое масло в воду. Это тот же цветочный запах, что был в комнате, сильный и сладкий. Он направляет ее голову под поток воды, положив ладони на ее череп. Затем он наливает еще масла на ее волосы и втирает его, и Халет совсем не против это потерпеть, так что хорошо, что ему явно нравится это делать.

— Какие жесткие, — замечает он, не убирая рук от ее волос. Она ничего не отвечает.

Затем эльф берет свой гребень — он что, так и носит его с собой? нет, ну не в битву же — и принимается за работу. Так проходят самые странные полчаса в жизни Халет, и она точно не планировала ничего подобного после пира, кого бы ни хотела затащить в постель, чтобы доказать, что всё еще жива. Карантир осторожно распутывает каждый колтун и узел — так невообразимо долго. Затем он разделяет ее волосы на затылке и перекидывает пряди вперед на плечи, пусть они и довольно короткие.

Вода в ванне остыла, и когда он касается губами ее открывшейся шеи, она вздрагивает. Она хотела уйти, как только вымоется, но теперь разленилась в тепле, сытая, удовлетворенная. Выбравшись из ванны, Халет заворачивается в сброшенный плащ Карантира, пока он раздевается, и остается смотреть, как он отмывается в ее использованной воде. Лишь позже она поймет и оценит его непривычную спешку, пренебрежение обычными стандартами чистоты.

Его кожа такая светлая — бледная, точно у женщины. Нет никаких волос — ни на длинных ногах, ни в подмышках, ни на груди, только едва заметный пушок внизу живота да тень между бедер. Его соски розовее, чем ее собственные, и это даже мило. Его длинные темные волосы блестят, как озеро Хелеворн под вечерним небом, и под ее взглядом он расплетает сложные косы и вынимает серебряные заколки, и волосы рассыпаются по его плечам.

Затем он выступает из ванны ей навстречу, и третий их раз — нежнее, чем первый. Теперь Халет занимается с ним любовью так, как делала бы это с женщиной. Она трогает его повсюду, скользит ладонями по бокам — жесткое, мягкое, снова жесткое. Целует его — впервые с тех пор, как вытащила его из зала. Когда он целует ее в ответ, она запускает пальцы в его длинные, невозможно длинные волосы, проводит от корней до кончиков, и чувствует, как Карантир содрогается, словно бы она взяла его в рот.

Обычно она не делает подобного для мужчин, но этот такой чистый. Она могла бы. Но пока что ей довольно и поцелуев. От них тепло поднимается внизу ее живота, сладкое, но не бьющее в голову, и Карантир оказывается так необычно податлив для всего, чего ей захочется, пока она не убирает руки из его волос. Насмешливый, недосягаемый эльфийский князь, который заставлял ее чувствовать себя ниже грязи, теперь содрогается для нее и позволяет ей толкнуть себя обратно на постель.

На этот раз она ложится вместе с ним, и это еще одна разновидность удовольствия — ощущать голой кожей меха, и шелка, и тяжелую ткань, которую он называет бархатом. Его кожа больше всего похожа на шелк. Он не пытается оказаться сверху. Похоже, что он тоже доволен поцелуями, хотя его член лежит на внутренней стороне ее бедра, и она вольна делать, что захочет. Его руки неспешно скользят по ее спине, но сжимаются крепче, когда она снова припадает ртом к его груди, пока его соски не становятся такими же красными, как его губы.

Он по-прежнему так мило ахает — ахает, когда она берет его в руку, ласкает его член. Он просто лежит и позволяет ей трогать его, раскрасневшийся и с широко распахнутыми глазами, словно бы ожидает, когда она снова направит его внутрь себя. Халет даже интересно — что нужно сделать, чтобы он проявил грубость, чтобы перевернул ее, прижал к постели и заставил принять его. Неужели все эльфы таковы в постели? Если эльфийские женщины так же стыдливы, как и мужчины, как они вообще трахаются?

Она почти не видела детей в залах Таргелиона. Может, и вовсе никак. Может, они не умеют, или умеют очень плохо. Может, они только целуются и целуются, и засыпают в сорочках, держась за руки.

— Эльф, иди сюда, — говорит наконец Халет, и видит, как ресницы Карантира дрожат от желания, и притягивает его к себе, ухватив за задницу.

За те недели, что халадин остаются под его кровом, они трахаются еще не раз. Халет не хочется, чтобы Карантир ожидал этого, но ей нравится купальня, и она всё еще не закончила отыскивать способы заставить его покраснеть.

Он заливается ярко-алым, когда она впервые берет в рот его член, — будто бы никто раньше не проделывал с ним такого. Когда она спрашивает его, он только хмурится, так что надо полагать — и впрямь никто. Он никогда не ласкал никого ртом — бедная его жена — и Халет решает в следующий раз научить его. Он быстро достигает успехов и готов проводить часы между ее ног так же, как готов проводить их за поцелуями. Примерно так и проходят все ее вечера в Таргелионе, это странное время — яркое, точно самоцвет, запятнанное скорбью, — которое она будет помнить всю оставшуюся жизнь: в купальне князя Карантира, пока он расчесывает ее спутанные пряди, или в его постели, где его гордая голова сжата меж ее бедер, а ее пальцы вцепляются в его темные волосы.

Если дернуть его за волосы, он вскидывается, и ахает, и запрокидывает голову так, как если бы она брала его сзади. Этот простой жест заставляет его глубже вонзать в нее язык или тереться о ее живот, словно ему отчаянно хочется трахаться — неважно, в какой роли. Однажды вечером она и впрямь трахает его с помощью его цветочного масла, и ее пальцы внутри него заставляют его дрожать, и толкаться в ее рот, и кончать снова и снова. Ей нравится, каким он бывает тихим с ней, но и это нравится тоже. Интересно, будет ли он таким же резким и взбудораженным, если кто-нибудь возьмет его сзади в то время, как он будет брать ее?

От этого предложения он тоже заливается румянцем — но совсем некрасиво. Он идет красно-белыми пятнами, его губы кривятся — тоже некрасиво — а затем он кричит на нее, и она поспешно одевается и вылетает из его комнат, намеренная никогда не возвращаться.

Халет чувствовала на себе эльфийские взгляды всё это время: они следили, как она уходит с их князем в его покои, следили, как покидает их; быстрые яркие взгляды, их странные яркие глаза, следующие за ней неотступно. Она ожидает грубости теперь, когда она перестала делить постель с их господином, но ничего не меняется. Они по-прежнему относятся к ней с величайшим уважением и даже зовут «госпожой» Халет, словно бы халадин настолько глупы, чтобы пресмыкаться у ног своих вождей и возносить их на незаслуженные высоты. Они по-прежнему следят за ней. По-прежнему склоняют головы, когда она проходит мимо.

Карантир мрачно зыркает на нее издалека, но он тоже следит за ней. Он напоминает ей разъяренного кота — теперь, когда она знает, как он любит, когда его гладят по волосам, как часто он настаивает на мытье: и до, и после. Он смотрит на нее, когда они встречаются в его залах, словно бы хочет на нее нашипеть; смотрит холодными жесткими глазами. Так, словно бы нет на его спине отметин ее коротких ногтей, всё еще красных и ноющих, под всей его броней, под длинным красным плащом, отороченным роскошным мехом, в который она однажды кутала свою наготу.

Ее постель не пустует: теперь это одна из женщин, с которой Халет уже спала прежде — подруга, соратница по битвам — и она пытается не думать о других, с кем была раньше, кто погиб в грязи, как и столь многие из ее народа, как ее отец и брат. Все, кого не успел спасти эльфийский князь на своем высоком коне со всем своим войском.

Халадин продолжают приготовления к отъезду. Они готовились уйти с того момента, как явились сюда, но им нужно было время — чтобы вылечить раненых, оплакать павших, накормить голодных детей. Таргелион дал им время. Эльфы — странный и заносчивый народ, их пища непривычна, но хороша. Они смотрят на халадин, их одежду, их доспехи, их немногие сбереженные ценности так, словно они заслуживают лишь жалости, и почти не пытаются это скрыть, но они добры к детям. Они помогают с ранеными.

От них у Халет болит голова.

Карантиру требуется еще несколько дней, чтобы вообще заметить, что они делают — и тогда он хватает Халет за локоть и утаскивает в свою спальню, да так, что она несомненно намерена воткнуть в него нож, как только он ее отпустит.

— Ты что, уходишь?

— Конечно, я ухожу, — отвечает Халет и видит, как он белеет — не краснеет; это даже любопытно.

— Не надо, — говорит он и сжимает зубы. — Я сделаю... это. Что ты хочешь. Пусть это отвратительно, и извращенно, и...

Халет может только уставиться на него. Она даже не сразу понимает, о чем он говорит.

— Ты вправду думаешь, что я останусь ради этого? — У нее есть народ, которому нужно восстанавливать свою жизнь и свои дома, нужно отыскать место, где они могли бы жить по-новому и в безопасности. — Ради тебя?

Она не хотела, чтобы это прозвучало настолько уж недоверчиво, но Карантир бледнеет еще сильнее.

Ах да, вот еще что:

— Извращенно?

Он вскидывается:

— Возлежать с двумя сразу...

— Это была лишь мимолетная мысль, — говорит Халет. — И не имеет никакого отношения к моему уходу. Я и мой народ бесконечно благодарны за твою помощь, князь Карантир, но мы не хотим зависеть ни от чьей доброй воли, и мы не можем вечно оставаться в твоих залах.

— Нет, — соглашается эльф. Он всё-таки еще не совсем утратил разум. — Нет, но — послушай. В моих землях. Не так далеко, как прежде. Где я смогу прийти вам на помощь, если понадобится. И вы сможете помочь мне, конечно же! — добавляет он. — Это может быть... связь во имя взаимной помощи и поддержки. Я вижу теперь, что люди обладают многими достоинствами. Я не думал прежде — но теперь понимаю, чего вы стоите; я думаю, что союз между нами будет...

— Только теперь вы видишь, чего мы стоим? — слова бьют больно, точно удар в живот. — Не раньше, когда мы впервые пришли на запад; теперь, когда мы почти вымерли. Или дело в том, что я разделила с тобой постель? Теперь, когда мы слабы, мы годимся в достойные вассалы...

— Вы нужны мне не потому, что слабы! — выкрикивает Карантир. — Вы нужны мне, потому что вы так сильны! Потому что я видел, как долго вы противостояли оркам; видел, как долго вы держались в осаде; видел, как...

— И ты понял, какой хороший щит из нас получится? Тело, которое можно бросить между вам и Севером! Отличная стена, о которую могут разбиваться орки!

Он издает разъяренный, отчаянный звук. Это не так уж отличается от звуков, которые он издает в постели, и ей хочется шлепнуть его, и дернуть за волосы, и бросить на кровать и оттрахать его, как в первый раз; ей хочется ответить ему в манере, подобающей вождю халадин, дочери своего отца; и — больше всего остального — она хочет ударить его ножом.

— Я хочу заключить с тобой союз, — шипит эльф сквозь зубы; его лицо застыло в оскале — жестче, чем его обычная усмешка, — а глаза сверкают болезненно-ярко.

Халет отвечает столь же яростным взглядом.

— Халадин пришли так далеко на запад не для того, чтобы попросту служить другому господину. Мы хотим, чтобы нас оставили в покое. Одних.

— В Белерианде никому не выжить в одиночку! Тебя ведь все устраивало здесь, пока...

— Мы всегда собирались уйти!

Он смотрит так, будто она и в самом деле ударила его, ткнула ножом.

— Всегда?

— Всегда, — кивает Халет.

— С самого начала?

— Я же сказала! Мы благодарны за твою помощь, но она больше не нужна нам. Мы уходим через четыре дня.

— Ты не можешь уйти, — заявляет он. — Мы — мы делили ложе!

Вот поэтому-то Халет и не спит с девственницами.

— И что с того?

Он смотрит на нее, не говоря ни слова, и только рот его движется, словно он пережевывает то, что хочет сказать, словно размалывает камни в пыль.

Карантир по-прежнему молча смотрит на нее и в тот день, когда халадин уходят, отправляясь дальше на запад. Они не хотели брать ничего сверх той малости, что принесли с собой, но эльфы Таргелиона нагружают их вещами: дорожный хлеб и сушеное мясо, фрукты и овощи, семена, которые можно будет посеять — на будущее. Одежда и пеленки для женщин и детей. Теплые одеяла и меха. Лечебные травы и снадобья. Лошади, чтобы нести это всё.

— Я думал, ты отказалась от союза, — замечает вдова ее брата.

— Я отказалась, — говорит Халет.

— Я думаю, на вашем языке это можно назвать «утренним подарком», — говорит один из эльфов, помогающий навьючивать лошадей. — Не знаю, есть ли у вас такое понятие...

Эти лошади такие гладкие и черные, их бока блестят, будто волосы эльфов. Они куда прекраснее и изящнее, чем коренастые дикие лошади, обитающие в этих землях, — в точности как сами эльфы.

— Что? — переспрашивает Халет, но затем ее отвлекают — нужно решить очередной срочный вопрос во всеобщей суматохе. Она так и не узнаёт ответа.

**Author's Note:**

> От автора: забавный (мною придуманный) факт — слова «союз» и «брак» весьма похоже звучат на языке халадин, и Карантиру не вполне удается произношение. Также автор твердо убежден, что секс между более чем двумя лицами — совершеннейшее табу для эльфов, учитывая ЗиОЭ. Нечто непостижимо ужасающее (и, вероятно, весьма заманчивое для некоторых).


End file.
